


I'm a Time Lady now

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bit what does the Gallifreyans think of a female Doctor?, Gen, The Doctor is a Gallifreyan legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The Doctor visits Gallifrey for the first time in her new body.





	I'm a Time Lady now

**Author's Note:**

> Keep reading until the end, bc somewhere in the middle I'm gonna look like a sexistic shitbag complaining about the New Doctor for a few sentences (though in reality I love her to death!!!)

The Doctor, despite not having set foot on Gallifrey in eons, was familiar to every and all Gallifreyans. Children would learn of him in bedtime stories and history lessons, the peculiar and in many regards by the regime hated man taking place on the pages of story books alongside Rassilon and Omega and Romanadvoratrelundar. The Renegade taking place beside the founders and The Planets First Lady President, a character of vital importance and great historical significance.   
  
Many remembered him first hand, having seen him during the war or the consequent removal of Rassilon from the position of president. And for those who didn't, they still knew his story, and could recite it by heart.   
  
Despite all this, though, not much was actually known of the man. He belonged to the house of Lungbarrow, as they nowadays proudly flaunted, and he had a brother, Braxiatel, who'd used to have a political career but was believed to have been lost to the Time War. All these facts, of course, were relative, and depended on where you looked in the timelines.    
  
Yes, truly, there was only one fact concerning the elusive Doctor that stayed the same no matter where in the timelines you looked: He was a male.    
  
Gallifreyan Gender identities as such were could not even be called elusive, and while most swapped every few regenerations from one to another, The Doctor seemed incapable to change this way.   
  
It was as though he was incapable of holding to the Gallifreyan standards for everything, and thus he stayed the same gender body in and body out, disproving the norm as he'd done with everything.   
  
No one ever believed he'd be capable of changing into anything else than what he already was.    
  
That is to say, no one would have believed him  _ capable _ to change, until the day he finally did, and shocked them all.   
  
It was a special day, the anniversary of Gallifrey's escape from the Time War, and the entire High Council of Gallifrey as well as the recently appointed President Romanadvoratrelundar of Heartshaven stood before their people at the Rassilon's Square located in the heart of Arcadia.   
  
They had been supposed to speak to their people, President Romana also addressing her reappointment as president. But as the Time Lady stepped forth, the attention of the entire crowd was diverted as the sound of TARDIS materialising was heard from the other side of the square. Everyone, the council included, looked up when they heard the sound, and sure enough, a blue box soon appeared, it's doors opening wide as a person stepped out.   
  
It was blonde woman with red lipstick and a big blue coat. Those who saw her up close claimed she looked scared, but tried to hide it with false confidence as she walked her way up to the stage, the masses of people partying before her like the water for Moses.   
  
She walked her way to the stage, and she smiled at the lady president as she stood there, shocked, staring down upon her oldest friend.   
  
"Hello, Romana. Been a long time." She smiled, giving her a playful wink as she remembered  her fourth incarnation to have been extremely silly, and wanted to seem a bit familiar.   
  
"Doctor." Romana breathed, her shock as great as that of her people. "You're The Doctor!" A big smile spread across her face, and she straightened up, looking out at her people instead of focusing solely on The Doctor. "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems as though The Doctor has decided to grace us with  _ her  _ presence for this special anniversary!"   
  
As The Doctor was helped up upon the stage,  surprised exclamations cut through the air like ripples on water, wave after wave of sounds and exclamations making themselves heard when people finally understood what they were witnessing.   
  
The Doctor was now a Time Lady   
  
Finally, the last known fact that people truly believed themselves to know of the mythical renegade had been shattered and disproven. The Doctor never followed the standards and expectations expressed by others, and finally he had disproved the last known fact.   
  
For The Doctor, thirteen bodies into his long life, was no longer a male.   
  
She was a Time Lady   
  
  



End file.
